


Show Me

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Vibrator, here be smut, thfrustrationprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds the reader's favorite toy, and demands an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt at http://thfrustrationprompts.tumblr.com/post/61412440658/tom-finds-his-girlfriends-vibrator-or-some-other

“Darling? Can you come here for a minute?” Tom called from my bedroom. At this point in our relationship, we each had a drawer at the other’s residence. Tonight, we were staying at my place after Tom had a long day of rehearsals for his new play. At his request, I walked into the bedroom—joyfully abandoning the task of folding the laundry—to see what I could do for my handsome boyfriend.

“What is it, honey?” I asked when walked in the doorway. Tom was sitting on the edge of my bed, his expression inscrutable, holding his hands behind his back. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I just…Well, I accidentally opened the wrong drawer in the dresser because I was so tired, and I…I found, er, this,” Tom said pulling an object out from behind his back. His cheeks were bright red as he held out my small pink vibrator. I felt myself turn red and my jaw drop as I stared at the offending item, willing it to disappear. Unfortunately, it remained where it was. I looked back at Tom’s face and there was a slightly crestfallen expression. “I-I’m not opposed to you having one, it’s just…I wish you’d told me that I wasn’t giving you…satisfaction. I mean, I thought I was doing alright, but if you have this, then obviously I was wrong on _many_ different levels.”

“What? No! No, Tom, you’re much more than satisfactory! You’re amazing! I’ve had that thing since long before I met you, and I haven’t used it since about eight months ago,” I said taking a step toward him and setting the vibrator on the bedside table. I sat next to him on the bed and kissed his cheek.

“Eight months ago? But, that’s when we met,” Tom said, clearly not putting the pieces together yet.

“Exactly! I haven’t used that old thing since you first took me to bed. I haven’t needed it,” I said bringing my hands up to frame Tom’s cheeks with my palms. “Now don’t let this go to your head, or anything, but you’re breathtaking in bed. Why else do you think I always come screaming your name whenever we make love?”

Tom shook his head gently.

“(Y/n), darling, you don’t have to spare my feelings. If I’m bad at something in bed, then please just tell me,” he said and I shoved him onto his back on the bed. Tom looked a bit shocked now, but I wasn’t about to lose this golden opportunity while I had his attention.

“Tom, I was entirely serious a moment ago. You are all I need. Besides, the one time that I did attempt to use that after I’d met you was when you were away for a week. Even then, despite all my sexual frustration, that pathetic little thing couldn’t even make me come,” I said and I watched Tom’s eyes widen. “That’s right, sweetheart: you are officially the only way that I can get off, now, and you know what? I’m glad. Those miniscule tremors that I used to call orgasms are nothing compared to what you do to me—what you have always done to me.”

Tom is silent for a moment, thinking over his position and whether or not he should believe me. Then I saw his brow furrow for a moment before he stood up and grabbed the little vibrator from the bedside table. He turned back towards me and looked me up and down before he spoke in a hushed tone.

“W-Will you let me…Can you show me what you do when you use this thing?” Tom asked and I blushed brightly. _He wants to see me touch myself?_ “I want to know what you looked like before I had anything to do with your pleasure.”

I took the proffered toy and looked between it and Tom, before I set it on the bed next to me and started to remove my shirt. Tom watched as I slowly divested myself of my clothing then lay back on the bed. I grabbed the vibe and set it on my stomach while my hands began to slowly brush over my skin, caressing and kneading. I closed my eyes and I felt the bed dip next to me as Tom sat down and brought his legs up to watch me. I brought my hands up to my breasts cupping them before I rolled my nipples between my fingertips. I sighed in contentment, and heard a slight hissing as Tom unzipped his trousers and drew himself out of his pants.

“You look so beautiful,” he said as I started to move my hands down to my wet folds. I opened my eyes and watched as he ran his fingers around the head of his cock, swirling the precome around and creating a slight sheen over his heated skin. All the memories of how he felt inside me surfaced at once, and I moaned loudly as my fingers brushed over my clit, drawing little circles and spreading my wetness. “Oh, my sweet girl! Keep going, love, I want to see you come.”

“But, Tom, you know I can’t come without you,” I said, and he growled loudly.

“You _will_ come for me, because I know you can, darling. I’ll help you, if need be, but you _will_ come for me,” Tom said, grasping my chin between his fingers and looking at me with a piercing gaze. I was utterly dumbfounded by his fledgling control, but damned if I didn’t feel myself getting wetter! “Am I understood?”

“Y-Yes, Tom,” I replied quietly, and I saw his jaw clench. I picked up the vibrator and turned it on to the lowest setting, trying to drag this out as long as I could. Carefully, I lowered the toy against my clit, putting minimal pressure on the sensitive little bud. As aroused as I was, however, that small action was still more than enough to make me moan loudly. “Mmm, Tom!”

“That’s right, darling. Say my name, moan it in ecstasy as you bring yourself pleasure! Tell me what you’re imagining,” he ordered, and I took a deep breath before I answered.

“I’m imagining your big, thick cock sinking into me,” I said as I pressed the vibrator down harder on my clit and slid two fingers inside myself, moaning at the stretch. My fingers weren’t anywhere near the size of Tom’s cock, but they still felt pretty good. “I’m imagining you bending my knees up to my chest and fucking me hard and fast. Oh, I always love how you fuck me, Tom!”

I heard a loud moan rumble through his chest as I pumped my fingers just like I had imagined Tom’s cock moving. My eyes slammed shut as I crooked my fingers and brushed against my g-spot. I felt Tom’s hand squeezing my chin again, but I didn’t move.

“Don’t fucking close your eyes! I want to see the look on your face when you make yourself come,” he growled sounding utterly unlike the Tom I’d come to know over the years. I opened my eyes at his tone and saw that his hand was now a flurry of motion over his cock as he watched my fingers moving in and out of my slit. I moaned when I saw how aroused he was becoming just by watching me, and turned the vibrator up a level. I was close—so damn close—but I just couldn’t get there! “Come, darling. Come for me!”

I tried so hard, but I just couldn’t!

“I can’t, Tom! I can’t! Please,” I begged, sounding pathetic to my own ears and feeling tears welling in my eyes at the frustration of failing to get myself off. I’d been able to do this for years with absolutely no problems, and then Tom came along. Tom: the man whom I was now begging to help me, but who maddeningly sat as still as a statue. “Please, Tom! Please, help me come! I can’t do it without you!”

Before I could utter another syllable, Tom was on his knees between my legs. His hand removed my fingers from my cunt, and he licked them clean as he positioned the head of his cock at my entrance. Tom bent my legs back, just like I’d mentioned before and thrust into me in one smooth movement. We moaned simultaneously at the first rough thrust, and the vibrator buzzed somewhere on the bed, utterly forgotten.

“Fuck, (y/n)! You’re so tight! Ohh, my sweet, naughty girl! What were you thinking, teasing me like that?” He asked, and I protested weakly as his hips snapped quickly into me. Obscene, wet sounds echoed around the room as Tom fucked me with vigor. He groaned as I squeezed my inner muscles around him, and he nearly collapsed on top of me. My moans became increasingly louder and I felt myself getting closer and closer to my orgasm. “I know you must be close by now. Oh, fuck! Come for me, love.”

That was all it took for me to fall over the edge in a nearly blinding orgasm. I screamed Tom’s name and writhed uncontrollably in his arms as he continued to thrust into me. I could see that he was struggling, so I picked up the vibrator and reached my hand between our joined bodies.

“Wh-What are you do—ahh!” Tom shouted as I pressed the toy behind his balls and held it there. “(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Oh, fuckfuckfuck!”

He exploded inside me in long spurts, and I gently removed the vibrator. Tom slid out of me and collapsed at my side, panting for breath.

“I can see why you have one of those, now,” he said, and we both burst into a fit of laughter before snuggling up and falling asleep together.


End file.
